


Intelligent As Your Mind

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Intelligence series [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4x23, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Family, Fix It Fic, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family, finale, teamflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Follow up from my fic- intelligence of the heart.A little Snowells/team Flash moment after Harry's mind is restored.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash if I did Snowells would be happening. What I do own are any errors. 
> 
> It's been awhile hasn't it? My bad.... Anyway, here's a fix it post episode, because Harry can't leave premenantly and we need a Snowells moment.

"Somehow you have given me... a balance," pointing at his head as he continues, "between my head and..." placing a hand over his heart, Harry smiles at the younger man. "Thank you, for the balance Ramon."  
  
Cisco nods hesitantly, looking anything but reassured. "If you're sure."  
  
"I am. You gave me back what matters, that's what's important here." Harry seeing that Cisco still isn't one hundred percent certain, pulls the younger man into a hug. Over his shoulder his eyes meets Caitlin's, when Cisco pulls away from his embrace Harry's eyes are still locked into hers.  
  
Cisco smiles, turning to follow his gaze. Glancing at Barry and Iris, he can tell that they're uncertain as to why the older man is staring so intently at the bio-engineer the way he is. It all seems unimportant, the knowledge that they don't know escpecially to Harry, who only has eyes for his best friend.  
  
"Hi."  
  
At that Cisco rolls his eyes, the way he said it reminds him of his prior self, the dumb dumb.  
  
Caitlin smiles, her eyes watery as she gazes back at him. "Hi."  
  
Harry moves towards her, the rest of the team falling into the background, everything fading away except her. "So...."  
  
Caitlin bites her lip and blinks rapidly, fighting back the tears that want to fall.  
  
"Don't," he tells her, smiling his smile as his hands rise to cup her face. "I'm back, I'm here."  
  
"I know," Caitlin shakes her head, "I just, I think I've done rather well holding it together through everything, it's just a little overwhelming now that this is over, that it's all over."  
  
Harry nods in understanding. "You have and I'm so grateful that you've stood by me, through it all."  
  
Caitlin lifts her hand, resting it over his heart. "I'm right where I'm supposed to be."  
  
Harry shifts his body, moving closer until they're pressed together. "You were right."  
  
Caitlin looks back at him in confusion. "Right, about what?"  
  
"That the intelligence of my heart... is as intelligent as my mind."  
  
The tears she'd tried to keep at bay, break free, slowly sliding down her cheeks as she nods.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes good naturally at her before leaning forward, trailing his lips over her cheeks before pressing his lips to hers. Somewhere in the background he can hear Iris gasp but that's of no importance, what is important is her, Caitlin. Her smell invading his senses, the taste of her kiss, the feel of her hands grasping at his jacket. That's what is important. This, with her.  
  
Pulling back he leans his forehead against Caitlin's, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Uh guys? I don't mean to interrupt your moment but..."  
  
The couple turn at the sound of Cisco's voice, to see him smirking and pointing at Barry and Iris, who look a mixture of shocked and dumbfounded.  
  
"What was that?" Iris asks a little high pitched, sounding surprised.  
  
Cisco glances over at Caitlin. "You didn't tell them?" He asks in disbelief, rolling his eyes at the pair.  
  
"No," she shakes her head, looking slightly guilty. "Sorry guys."  
  
"In my defence, I was dumb and Caitlin told him everything." He jerks his hand at the younger man, not at all remorseful for dropping his love in the blame.  
  
"In my defence," Caitlin begins to explain, "I only recently told Cisco. Besides Harry and I talked about telling the rest of the team but things with DeVoe escalated and... well here we are."  
  
Iris nods clearly in understanding. "So you guys are together?" A small pleased smile on her face.  
  
"We are."  
  
"That's... That's great guys, weird but really great." Barry offers, speaking for the first time.  
  
"See!" Cisco exclaims, waving his hand in the scarlet speedster's direction. "I'm not the only one who found it weird."  
  
Seeing the look on Caitlin's face, Barry immediately tries to backtrack, ignoring the smirk on Iris' face. "No, I mean... it's a good weird, not bad. It's makes sense, that's all."  
  
"Barry?" When the flash looks over at her, Caitlin tells him, "relax, we get it."  
  
"Oh good."  
  
Iris rolls her eyes at her husband. "Right, we have a party to get to."  
  
Harry nods and shifts on his feet, his hand running down Caitlin's back slowly. Turning to her, he offers her a sad yet hesitant smile. "I need to..."  
  
Caitlin nods, knowing what he's about to say. "You need to go see Jesse, it's okay, I understand." And honestly, she wasn't just saying that, she understands that he wants to see his daughter after everything he's been through. She just hates the thought of him not being around but she won't tell him that.  
  
"Thank you," Harry says gratefully, looking at her like she hung the moon. Sometimes he can't believe this beautiful woman is his.  
  
"You're leaving now?" Iris asks with a frown.  
  
"Yeah, back to my earth."  
  
"But the party..."  
  
"I know but my daughter, I need to see Jesse." Harry nods, more to himself as he points to his head with his free hand. "I can see things clearly. Family matters."  
  
Cisco waves his hand, as he nods, "Well, we're a family too."  
  
Harry smiles. "Heck yeah, you are. Each and every one of you." He holds his arm out, waving them in. "Love you guys."  
  
Caitlin giggles as they descend on her and Harry, all embracing in a group hug.  
  
Eventually pulling away the guys gesture to the door, saying quick goodbyes with Harry so he can have a moment alone with Caitlin.   
  
Looking up at him, she tries to keep her expression bright. "So... how long will you be gone?"  
  
"A week, maybe two."  
  
"That long?"  
  
He smirks at her tone."That almost sounds like you'll miss me."  
  
"Of course I'll miss you," she fires back immediately, not missing a beat.  
  
Leaning forward Harry kisses her slowly, his mouth moving over hers like it's the first time, his tongue mapping out her mouth as if he cataloguing everything about her, savouring it, remembering it all. Yet all to soon, he pulls away, a little out of breath but feeling so satisfied at that moment. "I love you."  
  
Caitlin nods, feeling those goddamn tears rising back up to the surface. "Yeah, I love you too. So go, the sooner you go the sooner you can come back."  
  
"The time will fly by, I promise." He kisses her quick once more. "Have fun at the party and pass on my congratulations and apologies for not attending to Detective West and DA Cecile Horton."  
  
That never fails to make her roll her eyes, the way he insists on calling them by their titles.  
  
"I'll be back before you know it."  
  
Caitlin takes a step back, squeezing his hand and as he walks away their hands drift apart, fingertips grazing over palms as he heads out the door to exit this world back to his own.  
  
It may only be a temporary departure yet somehow it feels like her world's falling apart. She just got him back and now he's leaving, she understands why but that doesn't make it hurt any less, to not have him beside her. She prays to God, that the next couple of weeks will fly by but knowing her luck as of late, time will drag by until he's back by her side.   
  
The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up chapter was requested so here we are...

Caitlin settles down in the chair beside the med bed carefully, mindful of the tiny human she is currently holding. Jenna blinks up at her, eyes wide and curious and Caitlin can't help but smile softly down at the adorable baby. Looking up when Cecile sighs, she gives the older woman a knowing look.  
  
"So, how are you feeling, really?"  
  
Cecile leans back on the bed where she had just been checked over as Iris, now back from a coffee run to the kitchen lowers herself onto a stool on her other side, a mug in both their hands with Caitlin's placed off to the side. "I feel... exactly how I remember feeling the first time I gave birth. Totally exhausted but happy."  
  
"Like it's all worth it?"  
  
Cecile nods at Iris' question, taking a sip of her coffee. "So worth the sleepless nights and exhaustion."  
  
"How about any episodes, have you read any minds since giving birth?" Caitlin asks quietly.  
  
"No, nothing. Which after all those months of being able to, it's been really weird getting use to just my thoughts up here." She taps her head, a small smile on her face. "Though I think Joe's secretly pleased, it was really freaking him out there at the end."  
  
That makes the three women gathered all laugh, all knowing just how true that is.  
  
Caitlin falls silent as her two friends chat, in the background she picks up on bits of their conversation, they talk of the baby she's holding, how her routine is going and of course, they talk of the men in their lives. So as she stares down at the content little girl in her arms, her thoughts turn to the man in her own life. It's been eleven days since his mind has been restored and eleven days since he'd left to return to Earth two to visit Jesse. Over the course of those eleven days she's tried to stay busy, focus on her work, on solving the latest curveball that has been thrown her way regarding Killer Frost but also on daily tasks and her friends but all along through it all there's been a shadow hanging over her, following her throughout the days and it's the ghost of his presence. She's gotten so use to being able to turn to him throughout her day, to talk about general things going on in their day, to discussing things their working on or the cases the team are battling against. But these last eleven days have illustrated just how much his presence fills her life. He's not there for her to go grab lunch with or stroll to Jitters for coffee and he's certainly not there when she goes to bed at night, which is the worst part of all.  
  
These eleven days of his being gone has shown her how much a part of her life he's become since they started this relationship, Caitlin knows she loves him, she just didn't realise how much she _needs_ him and for an independent woman like herself, it's a slightly scary thought... but she knows that if someone were to ask, would she change that? Caitlin knows the answer would be no. He's become the centre of her world and she wouldn't change that, not for anything.  
  
She's so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that the conversation between the two women beside her has finished. It isn't until Iris' teasing voice calls her that she looks up.  
  
"Hellllooo, earth to Caitlin."  
  
Caitlin looks up and gives them an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, guess I zoned out there for a second."  
  
Cecile leans forward and rests a gentle hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "Don't apologise. Is everything all right?"  
  
Caitlin barely shrugs her shoulders, mindful of the baby in her arms as she smiles softly at the older woman. "Everything's fine, I just..."  
  
"Miss Harry?" Iris fills in for her, helpfully.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When is he due to come back?"  
  
"A few days? He said he'd be gone between a week and two, so anytime really. But he needed to see Jesse and I understand that."  
  
"But it doesn't stop you from missing him."  
  
Iris' words hit spot on. "No, it doesn't."  
  
Cecile shifts on the med bed, tucking her legs under her. "So, how did this happen? You and Harry."  
  
"You didn't tell her?" Caitlin asks Iris, who just shakes her head, lifting her coffee mug to her lips. Leaning back in her chair, Caitlin looks to Cecile. "It happened at Christmas, after Amunet had kidnapped me. We had been getting closer for awhile, spending time together working or just.. well like this really, sharing a coffee in very rare quiet moments here in the lab. And then Jitters happened, long story short he came after me, we talked and it was... it sounds awful like some cliché but I looked at him across the table and it just hit me, I was in love with him and then all hell broke loose."  
  
"Amunet."  
  
"Yes," Caitlin nods, remembering back to what happened. "It actually all started at your dad's," dhe explains, looking over at Iris, "when we were all there for Christmas. I stepped outside and he came out to check on me. I just, I didn't know how he felt so I just..."  
  
"Told him how you felt?" Cecile looks intrigued by the story.  
  
"No," Caitlin laughs softly, "no, I took a chance and I kissed him instead."  
  
Cecile looks delighted. "Oh, that's bold, girl."  
  
"It was and after some initial shock on Harry's behalf, that bold move paid off."  
  
"That's really good, I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Cecile."  
  
"But something that I don't understand is, why did you keep it secret for so long?"  
  
Caitlin couldn't help but roll her eyes at the look on Iris' face, which clearly said she agreed with Cecile words, something the two friends had already discussed a few days ago. "It was new and we decided to keep the change between us private as we figured it all out. Before we knew it months had passed and we were all neck deep in the DeVoe madness. We talked about telling you all, then Harry was... I thanked Cisco for helping him and he kinda got what I wasn't saying so I told him and now, well here we are."  
  
"So things are serious between you guys? You've figured it out."  
  
"They are," Caitlin replies to Cecile's question.  
  
"I didn't really ask when we talked but have you guys spoke about the future?"  
  
"The future?" Caitlin asks, slightly confused, "What about the future?"  
  
Iris gives her friend a slightly pitying look. "Have you talked about what you guys want? He's from earth two and like... Have you discussed marriage or maybe kids?"  
  
Marriage, kids.... The words hit Caitlin like a ton of bricks. Those words were two she hasn't come to associate with herself in a very long time, not since Ronnie had died of course. But looking down at baby Jenna in her arms, who's slowly slipping off to sleep, she allows herself a brief moment to think, to think of a future filled with marriage and kids. Looking up, she meets Iris' eyes. "Harry's said that he's happy here, that his life is here now and the other thing you mentioned... We- we haven't talked about it and if I'm being honest I never thought I'd have this again but looking at the future, I can't imagine doing either of those things with anyone but Harry." The smiles both Iris and Cecile send her way tell her they're happy with that answer.  
  
"Maybe you should tell him that."  
  
"I can't," Caitlin's quick to answer as she shakes her head, biting her lip. "He's just getting back to himself, finding his balance. I can't throw in something that big right now. Besides I don't even know if that's something he'd want to do."  
  
"Caitlin, you'll never know unless you talk to him."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Caitlin feels the air being ripped out of her lungs as the two women beside her swing their gazes to the doorway of the med bay and she knows just by looking at their expressions that she never imagined hearing those words. Slowly looking over, her suspicions are proven correct. He's actually there, really there standing in the doorway staring back at her. He looks so good, so relaxed and yet anxiety starts to rise up within her because obviously he's been standing there a while which means, he's heard what she said, what she wasn't sure he was ready to hear. But it looks like fate had other ideas.  
  
"You're... you're back."  
  
Harry nods at her stating the obvious, he seems amused by her reaction as he leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes never stray from hers, his gaze so intense that it feels almost suffocating to her.  
  
Cecile and Iris share a look, an unspoken communication taking place between them that it's time for them to take their leave. Getting of the bed, Cecile moves to take her daughter from the arms of the bio-engineer. Once she has her settled in the baby carrier, she rests her hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "Well leave you to it, thank you for the check up."  
  
Caitlin nods, a little overcome that he's suddenly there. She watches as they move across the room, Cecile stopping beside Harry, watching as she smiles up at him and touches him arm slightly. "I'm glad to see you back, stop by when you get the chance, Jenna would like to meet you."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Once the two women slip passed out of the room, it's just the two of them left in the silence of the med bay.  
  
Standing up, Caitlin shifts her feet nervously, smoothing her hands down her lab coat. "Hi."  
  
"Hi yourself." Harry pushes himself away from the door, moving into the room and shutting the door behind him. Closing the gap between them, he stops just shy of her, his body brushing hers.  
  
"You came back early."  
  
"Well, my earth was missing something important."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Hmm, it was missing you."  
  
Caitlin can't help but roll her eyes. "I know you have this new balance thing going on but honestly, that's incredibly sappy, Harry." She teases playfully, trying to break the heaviness that lingers between them, that her earlier words had created.  
  
Leaning forward he brushes his mouth over hers, almost a ghost of a touch. "It's just something you'll have to get... used to." As soon as he's finished his sentence his mouth is on hers, hungry and wanting. After eleven days, he's making up for lost time. He knows his kiss is kinda dirty but also needy yet it doesn't seem like she minds if the pleased whimpers that leave her throat are any indication.  
  
By the time the kiss ends and Harry pulls away, Caitlin finds herself sat on the bed, Harry between her parted legs with her hands buried in his hair. Keeping her eyes closed, she rests her head on his shoulder, burying her face into the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. He's everything she's missed and more.  
  
"So, that thing you were talking about just now..."  
  
"Oh that," her words are slightly muffled by his jacket but by the way he shudders against her, she can tell he's laughing at her.  
  
"Yes that. We should talk about that."  
  
"Now?" She whispers into his neck.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's serious and a big step."  
  
"It is but I agree."  
  
"So, you agree that it's a serious, big step in our relationship."  
  
"No, I agree with what you said. I can't imagine doing that with anyone else either."  
  
Caitlin jerks her head back to look at him, not believing she's heard him right. "What?" She questions weakly.  
  
"You heard me right the first time," he smirks down at her. "With you I'd do it all."  
  
Having him here, hearing him say that, it all overwhelms her and her emotions rise as tears fill her eyes. "See such a sap," she whispers tearfully.  
  
"I'm not the one crying but--" He kisses her gently, lips hovering hers, he whispers "I love you."  
  
This is going to take some getting use too, this balance, him being so open with his feelings not as though he hasn't been open with her before but this is more. She kinda likes it. "I love you too." Hugging him too her tightly.  
  
They stay exactly like that just holding each other, both taking a moment to process this new step in their relationship. After awhile, Caitlin pulls back to look at him, her hand rising to cup his face, fingers tracing over his cheek and jawline, feeling the slight scruff of stubble beneath her fingertips. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good. It helped to see Jesse, to talk with her."  
  
"I'm glad. How was your trip? How's she doing?"  
  
"My trip was good and Jesse's doing great, she was upset that... I never told her what was going on with me but she understood after I explained. Things are good between us. She said she'll try to visit soon... when she's not so busy."  
  
"That would be nice, to see her."  
  
Harry nods, his eyes raking over her, taking her in. God, she really is beautiful.  
  
Caitlin notices the way he's looking at her, all hot and intense, she knows that look well. "What?" She asks anyway.  
  
"Are you busy here?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I was thinking we could go home, maybe get in some practice, for future reference."  
  
"Practice huh?" Caitlin smirks playfully, running her hands down his chest.  
  
Instead of answering, Harry just pulls her close, pressing his mouth to hers and that seems to be answer enough for her because she pulls back and shakes her head.  
  
"No, I'm not busy."  
  
"Good." Taking her hand, Harry helps her of the bed and leads her across the room to the door. And as they make their way out of the lab to head back to her apartment, she can't help but look forward to what the future holds ahead of them.  
  
It looks bright and the main reason for that is the man at her side, _Harry_.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, more Snowell soon. :)


End file.
